Sparrow
The elf thief known only as "Sparrow" is a scoundrel, burglar and professional bastard who specializes in the field of "creative entry and acquisitions". Unpredictable, impulsive and a consummate hedonist, Sparrow is a cunning miscreant who revels in a good challenge of his skills. * For Sparrow's in-game statistics, 'click here.'' Personality Sparrow, as he's known to his friends and foes alike, is a hedonistic, anarchic professional thief and bullshitter. He is charming, charismatic, unpredictable and is as adept as making friends as he is at making enemies. He's got a silver tongue and is an accomplished liar, cheat and burglar and he happily advertises that fact. A right bastard, Sparrow rarely takes anything seriously and will often spout jokes, one-liners and taunts (to his friends and his enemies) in times of stress or danger. He is very confident of his skills, both in battle and as an "un-catchable burglar", enough so that it borders on "overconfident" much of the time. While he's usually able to live up to his own hype, he sometimes fails quite spectacularly and often finds himself in way over his head. Not that he cares. A lover of wine, women and good times, Sparrow's an easy man to please. He cares little for flashy material possessions, preferring to spend his "hard earned" coin on cheap booze, large meals and soft company. He's a hedonist at the best of times, and has a tendency to overdo it, disappearing for a day or two at a time when he goes on his benders. As skilled a thief as he is, he has a bad tendency to palm unattended objects--or just steal something he wants because it's convenient and because he can. He'll sometimes try to rob someone or some store, just to see if he can actually do it. He's a mischievous knave at heart, as well, often pulling pranks on his party members and poking fun at their expense. It's not done out of spite or to be cruel; he just jokes because that's the way he is. History Next to nothing is really known about Sparrow's past. He hasn't exactly divulged much to Ruby or his companions. He appears to have been born in Sindarduin and "voluntarily left" some time ago. He's spent at least nine years traveling Athas, selling his skills as a thief, though he made it a point to only target "rich tits who deserve it". While the detail of his coming to Magnimar aren't known, he did say that he was there on another job, which had brought him to the Dockway the day the suaghin attacked. Notable Accomplishments * Helped fight off the Suaghin attack in Magnimar's Dockway. (Chapter 1) * Joined the Company in recovering the Harp of Finwe. * Defeated the Magnamar Thieves' Guild in a Trial by Combat, helping to save '''Captain Charlie McCree. * Helped recover the Harp of Finwe in Minkai, and helped defeat the Blood Hawke slaver group. * Fought and defeated the Order of the Conquering Flood. * Faced and helped defeat the Vessel of the Wellspring Eternal. Notable Relationships Ruby From the moment he first saw her, Sparrow knew that he had to have her. There's something about her, a certain je ne sais quoi ''that he can't quite explain that attracted him right away. Not only is she cute as all hell, but she's extremely intelligent and a scrapper; she can take care of herself, and he respects that about her. Vili, Leucin and the others seem protective of her, like she's some poor, lost child who needs a big, strong man to look out for her and tell her what to do. Sparrow finds that insulting to her. She's an adult who can take care of herself, and that's how Sparrow treats her. Sure, maybe she's a little naive, but she's a tough girl. He thinks that every one of them will find out exactly how tough she is in the coming months. Vili Elves and dwarves don't traditionally get along, but these two seem to buck that old tradition and get along famously. Probably because they're both scoundrels and thieves. The two of them also have similar viewpoints on the finer points of anti-authority and the time honored tradition of "finders-keepers". They're not dumb enough to trust each other, but Sparrow finds Vili a good drinking buddy and a damn fine sword to have on his side. Pierre Man, what a whacko. Sparrow doesn't know what the gnome's problem is, exactly, but he's extremely amused by all of the weird, creepy shit Pierre does. Sparrow often holds long, nonsense conversations with the little guy and has found he's grown rather fond of him. Leucin Sparrow and Leucin don't really....see eye-to-eye. On almost anything, really. Leucin seems to be one of those stick-up-his-ass knight types who only cares about honor, blah blah blah. Worse still, Leucin has expressed his...disapproval of Sparrow's designs on Ruby. Sparrow didn't like that, but he's playing along for now. But he doesn't do well with people telling him what to do, and time will only tell if his relationship with the tiefling will get better or worse. Harvey & Montgomery Sparrow doesn't know the halfling and his monkey companion too well, but he thinks they're good enough folk. Harvey's a good kid, but he's pretty sure Montgomery is the real brains of the operation. I mean, ''he's a monkey wearinga vest. Come on, man. Oromo Talandren While he hasn't traditionally gotten along with other elves too well, Sparrow finds that he and Oromo don't have immediate animosity for one another, which is certainly an improvement. Oromo's a weird guy, definitely an idealist, but you know what, that isn't a bad thing. Too many rich tits are just trying to line their own pockets and prove that their dick is bigger than some other lord's. But Oromo seems to be genuinely trying to help the poor folk caught in the dick-measuring crossfire. Respect where it's due, man. Skills & Abilities Mundane Skills * Acrobatics: Sparrow is extremely nimble and agile, able to jump, flip and tumble like a professional acrobat, often so fast that enemies have trouble keeping their eye on him. * Appraisal: '''A consummate thief, Sparrow has a good eye for the value of art and jewelry. * '''Athletic: Sparrow is in good shape, able to climb and sustain physical activity for a longer period than normal before tiring. ' ' * Deception: '''The elf is a fantastic liar and is fantastic at spinning stories. * '''Disable Device: His work has taught him patience and deft hands, allowing him to dismantle delicate mechanical objects, such as traps or locks. He's very, very good at it. * Disguise: Sparrow is pretty decent at crafting a disguise himself when he's in a bind. ' ' * Dungeoneering: '''His work has brought him below ground more than once, and he's picked up a few tricks about what lives down there. * '''Elven Weapons: Like most elves, Sparrow has been trained in the use of many blades and bows, making him a half-decent archer. * Keen Senses: Like all elves, his hearing and eyesight are much keener than a human, and he can see twice as well in conditions of poor or dim lighting than a human. * Multilingual: Sparrow can speak Sindari, Common, Sylvan, Gil, Varisian and Qadi. * Singer: Sparrow's a pretty good singer, surprisingly. ' ' * Stealth: The bread and butter of his trade, Sparrow is excellent at going unseen. He can slip in and out of a guarded room without anybody realizing it. ' ' * 'Streetwise: '''Being a scoundrel, Sparrow is well acquainted with the seedier sides of society, and he knows who the movers and shakers of any given area are. * '''Swordplay: '''Sparrow has shown to be extremely capable with his rapier. * '''Whip-Fighter: '''The most exotic weapon in Sparrow's arsenal, he has used this weapon to great effect, disarming and distracting foes, allowing him to set the rules for nearly every engagement in which he finds himself. Spells While nowhere near as magically talented as Ruby or even many other elves, Sparrow is still capable of casting a couple of basic cantrips, which have aided him immensely in his endeavors over the years. * 0 -- ''Mage Hand, Prestidigitation Paraphernalia * Potion of Cure Light Wounds (x2) * Vial of Acid (x4) Trivia * Sparrow is obviously not his real name. * Prefers cheap wines over expensive ones, and red over white. * Has a strong distaste for tobacco. * Claims to have several tattoos, though none are clearly visible. * Has never met one of the Crows in real life and has never seen an undead. * Has a thing for redheads. * Loves the smell of strawberries. * Has always felt a certain affection and bond with cats.